Flagelante (Profesión)
thumb|361x361px Los Flagelantes son fanáticos religiosos desquiciados a los que apenas les importa si viven o mueren, mientras puedan asestar un golpe al Caos y a todo lo que ellos perciben como infame antes de hacerlo. A menudo son individuos extraordinariamente carismáticos que dirigen a otras almas deshechas, pues su fuerte personalidad y sus convicciones religiosas atraen a otros. Los flagelantes siempre esgrimen armas enormes, las más aptas para castigar a sus enemigos, y prescinden de armaduras, pues creen que sus dioses les protegerán hasta que les llegue el momento de morir, La gente cuerda tiende a evitar su compañía de forma activa. Un día en la vida El mundo de un flagelante es el del dolor. Parte de este dolor son las heridas autoinfligidas provocadas por los constantes actos de arrepentimiento del flagelante. Sin embargo, el flagelante también carga con la dolorosa carga de predicar el mensaje de sus dioses a los paganos, y de llevar a sus compañeros defensores de la fe a la interminable guerra contra el Caos. Cuando no están combatiendo contra sus viles enemigos, los flagelantes a menudo se esconden en las sombras de los barrios marginales, en busca de almas que salvar... o de maldad que castigar. Sin embargo, los fanáticos locos pueden encontrar fácilmente ambas cosas en donde los sanos no encontrarían a ninguna, eligiendo ver solo lo que quieren ver. Muchas veces, entran en las situaciones más inocentes y las convierten en sangrientas escenas de matanza. Los flagelantes también frecuentan los templos de los dioses a los que adoran. Misericordiosamente, gran parte de este tiempo se dedica a la oración silenciosa, mientras piden a sus deidades la fortaleza para acabar con sus enemigos. Sin embargo, también buscan audiencia con sacerdotes y otros adoradores, intentando ganar conversos para su cruzada contra el Caos. Aunque pueden ganar la adoración de unos pocos, tales intentos generalmente conducen a sugerencias sobre dónde se podría pelear contra el Caos... lejos de los templos. Por esta razón, los flagelantes rondan en ruinas, cuevas y otros lugares donde se rumorea que se ocultan criaturas del Caos. Si la mancha del Caos se menciona en relación con un lugar en particular, es probable que un flagelante patrulle algún lugar cercano. Los flagelantes tienen pocos aliados y menos amigos. Por supuesto, ellos son principales responsables de esto: creen que las personas que no siguen ciegamente sus causas con devoción servil son enemigos en el mejor de los casos, y conspiradores del Caos en el peor. Sus pocos amigos son a menudo bribones que les susurran mentiras, tratando de sacar alguna ventaja de su insistencia en ver enemigos en todas partes. 3ª Ed. thumb|322pxThe violent and unstable conditions of life in the Empire are enough to turn sane men mad. Faced with the ravages of war, disease, and the growing, corrupting influence of Chaos, many become convinced they are witnessing the end times. They travel across the Empire in ragtag bands, proselytising angrily to their fellow citizens about the need to honour the gods and defy the forces of Chaos. The flagellant bands wandering the roadways of the Empire are comprised of lunatics who mortify their own flesh to seek atonement or to inure themselves against the tortures they expect to face in the coming apocalypse. Such people care little for their own wellbeing, and are prepared to die provided they strike a blow against the forces of Chaos before they go. Flagellants are regarded as dangerous, a reputation that is largely justified. After all, a flagellant may be harshly critical of those who do not measure up to his own deranged standards of piety – to the extent that he might even accuse them of being sympathisers of Chaos, which can have fatal results. Bands of flagellants tend to be filthy, and frequently diseased. In times of war, however, the folk of the Empire praise Sigmar that these fanatics fight alongside the Emperor’s armies. Before a battle begins, flagellants literally whip themselves into a berserk fury. Their frenzied fanaticism and indifference to pain makes them a force to be reckoned with. Figuras notables *Marko von Miktar Fuentes *Manual Warhammer Fantasy JdR (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). *Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Profesiones Religiosas Categoría:Carreras Avanzadas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir